For Better or Worst
by A.J. Horn
Summary: Unconnected Drabbles. NextGen. May contain SLASH and Family fluff. Divers paring. In today's episode, James is breaking a promise. I accept request.
1. Your average Slytherin

**N/A: **This series of texts are not beta read. English isn't my first language so please, point out all the mistake and weird phrasing you find! I'm always looking to improve my English.  
>You know that already, but J.K. Rolling owns Harry Potter, not me.<p>

Enjoy!

**Title:** Your average Slytherin  
><strong>Words count:<strong> 100 words

« Sometimes, I really feel like you're more a lion than a snake. You're way too brave for Slytherin." Scorpius said after Albus had intervened in a fight that wasn't his, between a seventh year bully and a first year.

"I just have more balls than the average. I pass too much time with Gryffindor, family heritance ya know. Other than that, I'm one hundred percent Slytherin."

And Scorpius had to admit that despite his boldness, Albus had found the perfect house.

Besides, he wouldn't want to see him at any other place. They had way too much fun together.


	2. Mad man

**Title:** Mad Men  
><strong>Words count:<strong> 100 words

Often, Albus wondered what was going on into his brother head. Like in first year, when James had passed ten months taunting him, singing some stupid song about Slytherin.

"But I never ever…"

In answer, James sang, "And here's the vile little snake, he's sleeping with Scorpius, and causing an earthquake. Isn't it scabious? "

Albus sighed. He stopped wondering about James' sanity a long time ago. His brother was crazy. Nothing more to say. He was a mad man.

Because honestly, Scorpius and he? James must have taken a lot of weed to think it was even a possibility.


	3. Just like daddy

**N/A.** Here's another little drabble. No slash this time. It's just a little moment between Harry Potter and a four years old Teddy. It's mostly dialogue. Teddy is sleeping at his godfather and at the moment where the story began, Harry is putting the boy to sleep.

**Title:** Just like daddy  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

"Uncle Harry?"

"Yes, cub?"

"Why can I mata.. metamorphe, but not Vicky?"

"You mean why you can metamorphose yourself?"

"Hum."

"Your mother could too. She gave it to you when you're born."

"But then, why I'm not a werewolf like daddy."

Harry searched for his words, "Because you can only be a werewolf if you are bitten by one. Why all those questions, it's time to sleep?"

"Just wanted to know." Teddy yawned. "I wish I was one. Then I would be just like daddy."

Harry smiled sadly, "I know cub."

Harry kissed him on his forehead, "Good night."

"Night."


	4. Upcoming Wedding

**N/A: **Another little drabble. I decided I was going to try to publish one of those every day. We'll see how it goes. Anyway, this one is a about Scorpius relationship with Draco as his wedding with one of the Potter's boy (It could be James or Albus, it doesn't matter).

**Title:** Upcoming wedding  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

"Well, if you can't be _civil_ with each other, you don't _have to come_ to the wedding, ya know. No one is forcing you!"

Draco Malfoy stayed immobile as his son slammed the door. He was surprised nevertheless, Scorpius didn't usually burst like that, not with him at the least. They always had a great relationship, mostly never fought.

Draco just couldn't _let_ himself agreeing with Potter on anything. If Potter wanted white lilies, Draco wanted red roses; the preparations for their sons' wedding were hell.

But there was no way he wasn't going to be there for Scorpius' wedding!


	5. Sea Monster

**A/N: **July 16th update. Written for albuscorpius100 on LJ.**  
>Title:<strong> Sea Monster  
><strong>Words:<strong>100

The wind was just strong enough to form small waves, and the water was a little too hot to be refreshing. Lying on his back, Albus let himself being carried by the waves. Legs and arms wide open like a star, his body was rocked by the ocean.

He loved being in the middle of nowhere, away from his noisy family. His mind was lost in the cloud and he didn't notice the black shadow coming his way until...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Until two hands grabbed him, "BRAAAAAAAGGGHHH"

"SCORPIUS! You little bastard!" And it was his turn to jump on his boyfriend, laughing.


	6. Summer Job

**A/N:** July 17th. It's summer and Fred is stuck working with his father.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Summer job  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

According to his sister, Fred Weasley wouldn't know a good prank if it was labeled with an animated tag throwing colored confetti at him while shouting, "PRANK'S HERE! PRANK'S HERE!"

The young man preferred to say he had better thing to do than amused people.

For some reason, however, his father had thought it would be a good idea for them both to work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Father and son united to misbehave. Something the sixteen-year-old hadn't found the courage to contradict him about.

But he had taken the habit to endorse his other cousin's mischief for so long!


	7. The Right Thing  part I

**A/N:** July 18th. We are going back to Teddy. This time, he is older (seven year). It's one of my favourite piece so far and it will continue tomorrow.  
><strong>Title:<strong> The right thing.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

Teddy had stopped counting how many times he practiced his speech in front of his mirror. For two years now, he had tried to gather the courage to finally tell Victoire he was in love with her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a voice which told him he was some kind of pervert to fancy someone who was practically a cousin. But in the other way, he had true feeling for her and thinking of the life they could have together felt so right.

Running out of there, he found her in the library, "Vicky, I…"

**TBC!**


	8. First Move part II

**A/N:** July 19th. Follow-up of yesterday's drabble! Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> The first move  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

No matter how she tried, Victoire couldn't concentrate on her book. She had read the same sentence four times, but she was still unable to understand what she was reading. Somehow, her mind always slipped to the one she loved.

She was sure he loved her too, but for some reason, he never did the first move, no matter all the clues she sent his way.

"Maybe I should do it myself" She thought.

Raising her head, she saw _him_ entered.

"Vickie, I…" Teddy began.

She didn't let him conclude.

She kissed him.

Passionately.

And he answered the kiss.

Eagerly.

**The end.**


	9. Forever and Always

**A/N:** July 20th. A cheesy As/S drabble. Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Eloping  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

"What if they try to stop us?"

Albus smiled to Scorpius, "Sweety, there's no way they won'_t_ try to stop us."

"But what if your whole family forbid you to go through with it?"

"Well, if it comes to that, we'll elope." Albus down his head to kiss him, his hand drawing slow design on Scorpius' naked torso.

"You would do that? Getting married without your family?"

"I love you. I will marry you no matter what. There's nothing they can say that will change that. We'll be together forever and always. I swear."

They seal it with a kiss.


	10. Tying the Knot

**A/N:** July 21st. James is getting ready for a date. In this drabble, both James and Scorpius are Gryffindor and they're best friend.  
><strong>Title: <strong>First Date  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

"What about this one?"

"Nah, it makes your ass look fat."

"What? You think my ass is fat?" James looked horrified.

"I'm just kidding you, mate. Your ass's fine. Go with this one."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. "

There was a moment of silence.

And then, "Crap!"

"What's wrong this time?"

"My bloody tie!"

"Let me help you mate." Scorpius got closer and began helping him. "You're so nervous; it's ridiculous. It's not like it's your first date."

"Yeah, but I never been on a _gay_ date before."

"Oh..." Scorpius closed the knot. "Here. You're perfect."

James smiled, "Thanks."

**TBC**


	11. Punish

**A/N:** July 22nd. A little scene between a really young James and Ginny.  
><strong>Title:<strong>Punish  
><strong>Words:<strong>100 (Well, there's 101 words. Originally, the last thing James said was in one word instead of two, but somehow, ffnet refuse to save it like that..."

"James Sirius Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

"Just hanging out."

The seven years old tried to look innocent, but his mother's gaze didn't leave him. She always knew when he was lying.

"_**James**_."

The boy knew what it means that his mother put emphasis on his name. He was in a big lot of trouble if he didn't hurry answering his mother with the truth, and only the truth. He contemplated lying to her of course, but he chose against it. After all, he was still punished for the last time he did.

"Wasabouttoput falsesnakeinBububed" He quickly said.


	12. Walking down the aisle

**A/N: **July 23th. A Teddy/Victoire pairing. Enjoy!**  
>Title: <strong>Walking down the aisle  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

Teddy used to want a real big family like his godfather's. They were never alone. He, however, was often left alone with only his grandmother. He loved her of course, but sometimes, he felt like it wasn't enough.

He knew he was considered like family to the Weasley, but somewhere within himself, he couldn't stop thinking they weren't, not really.

But today, his dream was coming true. His eyes couldn't leave Victoire walking down the aisles in her magnificent white dress, her longue strawberry blond hair flowing behind her.

She was his family; her and the baby she was expecting.


	13. Teenage rebellion

**A/N:** July 24th. Somehow, I can't stop thinking about Teddy looking like that, so I did a drabble where he did. ANd I image Andromeda having the same kind of reaction to Teddy's turquoise hair she had with Nymphadora's hair color. Enjoy!  
><strong>Title: <strong>Teenage rebellion  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

"Oh no no no. You are going to change your appearance now young men."

Today, Teddy had his hair arranged in a Mohawk with different shade of blues and turquoises. To Andromeda's damn, he even added a nose and an eyebrow piercing.

"But Granny, I'm fourteen, I can choose how I look myself."

"Until you're seventeen, I'm still the one to choose. You will not go out looking like a muggle delinquent."

"But..."

"No but. Do as I said."

"That's not fair, Harry would've let me." Teddy crossed his arms in anger.

Andromeda chuckled, "Yeah sure. Go change. _Now_!"

"Fine."


	14. Playng the Game

**A/N :** July 25th. Twelve-year-old Teddy play with James and Harry.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Playing the game  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

"AAAAOOOUUUU! I am going to eat you! ARRRGGGGG!" Teddy, howling and groaning, his hands forming claws, hunted James down.

"Daddyyyyyyyy!"

"What's happening here, boys?"

James ran to his father, hiding behind his legs, "He's trying to eat me up."

"I'm a big bad werewolf, you're getting yourself between my meal and me. You should run , or I'll eat you up too."

Harry gave a conspiring look to James, they smiled mischievously. Suddenly, they both jumped on Teddy, tickling him. He couldn't do anything but laughing. He barely could try to escape.

"Say you're sorry."

"No."

They continued.

"Ok, sorry."


	15. Regrets

**A/N:** July 26th. In this drabble, James and Scorpius does like each other, or so it seem.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Regrets  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

"James Sirius Potter." Headmaster Longbottom called.

James stood up and walked to the stage. One upon a time, he couldn't wait to graduate. Now, not so much.

His parents were there of course, and Teddy, with his flashy pink hair, and his uncle Ron and... well, most of the Weasley clan.

Diploma in hand, he went to them, his eyes crossed Scorpius', who was surrounded by his Slytherin friends. He smirked to James, and he felt much better.

He knew to read between the lines.

"We'll see each other again," it said.

"And next time, you'll be mine." He thought.


	16. I love you

**A/N:** July 27th. Enjoy this As/S Slash very very very fluffy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> I love you  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

Scorpius leaned his head against his boyfriend's belly. Albus began to strike his hair amorously.

"I love you."

For all answers, Albus smiled down to him and gave him a passionate kiss. Scorpius answered to it.

"You almost never say it back."

"Of course I do. I just did."

"No, you didn't say anything, you just kissed me."

"Isn't the same thing? You know I love you."

"But why don't you ever _say_ it."

"Because _my_ _love_, "Albus said theatrically, "I prefer keeping such declaration for special occasion."

"So you do love me?"

"I do love you. More than anything."


	17. Aaron the lion discovert friendship

**A/N:** July 28th. Bedtime story!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Aaron the lion discovert friendship  
><strong>Word:<strong> 100

Scorpius jumped up and down his bed. "Daddy! Look at me! I'm flying! Look!"

"I'm looking son, but it time to sleep now."

"Five more minutes, ?"

Draco tried to ignore the puppy eyes sent his way. "If I let you more time, you won't have a story tonight."

"I want both! Both, both, both..." He pleaded.

"Hop my little Hippogriff! Under the blankets." Scorpius pouted, but stopped jumping. "I want the one with Aaron the lion and Edwin the Griffin!" "Again?" Scorpius nodded with enthusiast. Draco sighed; he'll be damn if his son didn't end up a bloody Gryffindor. 


	18. Love Hurts part I

**A/N:** July 29th. Another two parts drabbles. Scorpius/Albus  
><strong>Title:<strong> Love hurts  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

"AAAAnd he got the snitch everyone! Slytherin win the Cup! What a catch by the house favourite!"

Scorpius jumps out of his sit, clapping endlessly.

Despite all the problems they had this past two weeks; Scorpius felt a huge feeling of proud overwhelming him. It was his boyfriend who made them win the Quidditch cup for the first time in ten long years. It was a pity that no one could know about it.

Readjusting his robes, he went opposite of the flow of student; he didn't feel like seeing all those girl flirting with their hero.

Sometimes, love hurts.


	19. Love Heals part II

**A/N:** July 30th. Part 2 of the love… series. Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Love heals  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

As soon as he landed, Albus've been jumped on by a horde of girls from all four houses. A sixth year Hufflepuff asked him on a date, but he caught glance of Scorpius leaving the stage. Shutting up in the middle of a word, he pushed the girls aside.

He heard them whispering, but he doesn't care anymore. He felt overwhelmed by a feeling of fear. Fear to lose the best thing he ever had.

Months of fight about coming out stopped making sense.

"Fuck my reputation."

And then he found himself kissing him in front of the whole school.


	20. Mirror

**A/N:** July 31st. At little late, but here it is. Rose, Albus and Scorpius in a bar.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Mirror  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

« I hate you. »

« Good. » Rose and Scorpius Malfoy stayed immobile, looking in each other eyes. "I don't like you either."

And it was silence again.

Scorpius was the first to break eyes contact when Albus passed an arm around their shoulders, a beer in each hand, "I told you it wasn't going to be so bad, hanging out here the three of us. "

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him, and almost like the reflection of a mirror, both Rose and Scorpius freed themselves, each taking a beer.

None of them understood why Albus burst laughing.


	21. Paternal Love I

**A/N:** August 6th. It's been a while, I know. I kinda been busy, but here's a new chapter. It's not an happy one.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Paternal love  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

People were shopping. They were laughing. They were having fun with friends and families.

And suddenly, it happened.

They were crying, and they were running for their life.

Astoria apparated at Ste-Mungos as soon as she heard about the explosion at Diagon Alley. She was looking hysterically around. She barely recognised her own son, with his hair undone and all the dirt on his face.

Scorpius jumped when his mother touched his shoulder. He didn't hear her coming, would never hear her again, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Losing his hearing was nothing compared to lose his father.


	22. Comforting Love II

**A/N:** August 6th. A second drabble today, a AS/S hurt-comfort one. Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Comforting love  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

Albus was the second person Scorpius saw after his mother went to get more info from the doctor. The first thing he did when he saw his boyfriend all grubby was to open his arm to him. Scorpius buried his nose into Albus' neck.

He couldn't hear him saying that everything was going to be alright, but he felt the love and comfort, and it was enough to make him burst into tears. His hands clenched around Albus' robes, and Albus hugged him tighter.

Losing her husband was hard, but seeing her son that desperated just break her heart a little more.


	23. Heritage

**A/N:** August 10th. After some thinking, I decided to gave the Quidditch series is own place since there is about twenty parts to it. Enjoy this Teddy/Victoire's drabble.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Heritage  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

For as long as he remembered, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley had always played a little game of cat and mouse.

Their on-and-off-again relationship last beyond their Hogwarts' schooling.

Even now that they were happily married, they had so many fight they stopped counting. It was all about their temperament. They loved each other, but she was part veela and he was part werewolf.

It was their heritage. A dangerous heritage that is, since they almost end up burning their house down when full moon coincided with Vickie's monthlies.

Their kids were going to be an hard bunch to raise.


	24. The Scarf

**A/N:** A little moment between brothers. Albus is 15 and James is 18, and I like to think that the "S" stands for Scorpius, but it could be anyone.  
><strong>Title:<strong> The Scarf  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

His room, usually so immaculate, is a mess. The problem is; James can't find his favourite scarf, the Gryffindor-red one in cashmere with the silver "S" and the golden "J" interlaced. It's really the one he wanted to wear tonight.

He throws his clothes over his shoulder. He feels his brother behind him, but he doesn't turn.

"Is that what's you looking for?"

"Yes! Where…?"

"Downstairs with your coat, like usual."

James takes the scarf from Albus' fist, "Thanks bro. Love ya."

Then he ruffles his hair and kisses him on the cheek.

Albus pushes him away, "Shut it arsehole."


	25. Wishful thinking

**A/N:** August 12th. I wanted to go with some characters I didn't explore yet. This one is kinda sad-ish though.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Wishful thinking

From his corner of the Great Hall, Lorcan Scamander can't believe how beautiful Louis Weasley is. He dances and laughs and swirls around the crowd like he own it. When he smiles, Lorcan feels his knee weakening. He wants Louis to be his. But he knows it's impossible.

Louis is to everyone and no one all at once. He is a free spirit. Louis wouldn't be Louis if he wasn't. He can't be locked in the cage of his possession.

Lorcan knows, so he keeps his distance.

Doesn't mean he cannot imagine that each smiled from Louis is for him.


	26. Obedience

**A/N: ** A Hugo/Scorpius drabbles to mix the couple up… Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Obedience

When Hugo Weasley got accepted to Hogwarts, his father had threatened his child of disinheritance if sorted into Slytherin.

Hugo had no intention on joining Albus there, until he saw him hanging out with his friends. He didn't know what it meant then, but he felt drawn to Scorpius immediately.

The first thing he knew, he was begging the sorting hat.

For all his schooling, he followed the group around, doing anything Scorpius would ask him to.

It's only when Scorpius was about to leave Hogwarts that Hugo gathered the courage to act on his feeling.

He never regretted it.


	27. A well deserved rest

**A/N:** August 14th. Harry is bringing Teddy to the zoo.  
><strong>Title:<strong> A well deserved rest

Harry barely had one foot in the little house that Teddy was laboriously running to him.

« Ha'y, Ha'y! »

The three years old boy almost fell, but Harry caught him just in time. He took him to the air, and as Teddy began to laugh, he brought him into a hug. Teddy buried his nose in Harry's shoulder.

"He didn't stop saying your name all morning." Andromeda smiled at Harry, happy to have a little help with her hyperactive grandson. "Thanks for taking him with you today." She could use the break.

"ZOOOO!" Teddy was impatient now.

They left.


	28. The traveler

**A/N:** This one had been written for _this carnival ride called life_ kissing in the rain challenge on the HPFC forum. **Warning, it contains a non-consensual kiss. **Plus, it's a femslash.**  
>Title:<strong> The traveler

The rain was falling hard on her, soaking her clothes and sticking her hair around her face. If Lily Luna Potter was to ever going back in her own time, she was going to kill her brother herself. She had told him not to put unicorn dust in her potion, but did he listen to her? No! He never did.

Crazy Bellatrix thrust her tongue in her month, trapping Lily's face with her hands so she couldn't escape. The kiss was possessive, oppressive and aggressive.

Lily just wished she hadn't to be the one paying for James' mistakes once again.


	29. Tantrum

**A/N:** It took me a while, but finally it's here. Enjoy!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Tantrum

« Do we really have to go Gram? »

"Of course we do, they are family. I'm sure you're going to have lots of fun."

"But Scorpius is following me everywhere."

Andromeda kneeled in front of her grandson to readjust his scarf. "You're his only cousin, he just one to play with you."

"He's just a crybaby." Teddy moaned, «I don't want to play with him."

"Be nice and don't make a scene. It's only one evening."

"NO!"

"Teddy..."

He recognised the warning, he didn't care.

"NO! NO! NO! I WON'T GO!"

Angry, Andromeda grabbed his arm and apparated them.


	30. Picha

**A/N:** This one had been writing for the NextGen personality traits challenge on HPFC. I got Hugo and Caring.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Picha

Hugo was the only one of him and Lily able to walk yet, and it wasn't long that something got his attention. He felt the need to explore, so he got up, stumbled, and got himself up again, and again.

After a while, Hugo finally caught a wounded pistachio-green kitten. He sat in the ground, softly taking care of the kitten. He gave him little kisses and little caresses, cuddling and petting the poor little animal.

Ginny smiled at Hermione when they found Hugo, sleeping, the kitten solidly anchored in his arm.

"Oh... You have such a caring little boy."


	31. Thunderbolt

**A/N:** August 26th. Written for the Kissing under the rain challenge. Lucy is about ten, James is at least seventeen, the summer at the Burrow.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Thunderbolt

Not only did the weather was cold as shit, but the thick constant rain that wetted their robes didn't help.

James closed his arms around Lucy's shivering body. She cocked her head against his should while he stroked her upper arm to warm her.

A thunderbolt happened and Lucy spurted. She's always been scared of lightning and the like.

James passed his figure into her brushy red hair to move the soaking hairs out of her face.

He bent over a little and gently kissed her forehead. Slowly, he felt her calming down against his shoulder.

Then another thunderbolt boomed.


	32. Colin Malfoy Potter

**A/N:** August 27th. Enjoy this drabble written for the Pregnancy Polt challenge on HPFC!  
><strong>Title:<strong> Colin Potter Malfoy

Sissy didn't hear the crack of the bones crushed, but the boys felt it. The three of them screamed in a pained voice. Scorpius tried to get his hand back, but another contraption came and she tightened her grip.

Then, she relaxed, and the room was filled by the cries of the newborn.

"It's a boy!"

The nurse gave the baby to Scorpius who emotionally looked at him and gently tapped the pink nose, "you have your daddy's nose, yes you do."

Albus came from behind, closing his arms around his husband and bended over the newborn.

They smiled, happy.


	33. Who Am I?

**A/N:** Hey hey! Big time no see. this is my first entry for the Dibble Drabble Challenge on HPFC. The pairing is AlbusScorpius, and the prompt is journey. Enjoy!

.

**Who Am I?**

.

The journey to self discovery was always a damn long complicated journey. And most of all, it was scary as hell. The things his father had done in the past had made it difficult for him to be accepted at Hogwarts.

That he had a crush on his best-friend aka the only person who ever gave him a chance to prove he was not like his family was not something he was expecting to discover when their teacher asked them that one question: who are you?

Now he was pondering if Albus would ever forgive him for betraying his trust.


	34. Sorrys won't make it this time

**A/N:** Written for the Favourite Couple Competition on HPFC. James/Scorpius. Event: Breaking of a promise. Prompts: Ignorance.

Happy New year Everyone!

.

'Sorry's won't make it this time.

.

"You promised me!"

"But—"

"No more freakin' but! You promised me you were going to tell them about me."

"I know I did, and I really was going to. I just need a little more time, that's all."

"We've been together more than three years, for Merlin's sake. Even my parents accept us, and we both know they're more ignorant and close-minded than yours."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too, but it's not enough anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's over. I can't be with you anymore."

It's breaking my heart, but he can't keep breaking his promises.


End file.
